Conventionally, a liquid crystal display device having a touch panel provided on a front surface of a liquid crystal panel is known. In such a liquid crystal display device, the touch panel as an input sensor is provided on a GUI (Graphical User Interface) screen displayed on the liquid crystal cell, so that information may be input with a finger, a pen or the like.
A liquid crystal display device having a touch panel provided as an external element on a liquid crystal cell is increased in thickness by the thickness of the touch panel. Therefore, a liquid crystal display device including a touch panel provided inside a display cell has recently been proposed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-70092).